TWINS IN LOVE
by tsuki-kurosaki
Summary: Rin seorang pengamen jalanan yang bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi terkenal bertemu dengan Len sesosok laki-laki yang mirip dengannya. dapatkah Rin meyakinkan Len untuk bernyanyi?akankah Rin dan Len berduet?
1. Chapter 1

Beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan apakah aku bisa membuat fanfik? Aku ingin bisa membuat fanfik,aku akan membuat fanfik!*(fire!)semangat berapi-api ( '3')b

Setelah melakukan beberapa penelitian dan observasi serta pencarian ide dan imajinasi di berbagai tempat.*Di kamar,didapur,diruang tamu,disawah,dijalan,di bus dan paling lama di WC haha….XDDD (dukkk!)dipukul pake gayung.

Summary : Bagiku hidup ini begitu sangat membosankan,mereka selalu memujiku atau memuji uangku aku tak perduli. Di dunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi alsan untuku hidup atupun bernyanyi. Aku tak ingin hidup ataupun benyanyi untuk sebuah kepalsuan!

Diclaimmer : sebenarnya aku nggak tau VOCALOID tuh milik siapa tapi setahuku pengembangnya itu Yamaha Corporation

Genre : Romance,drama,school life,sebenarnya aku ingin bisa mencampurkan unsur komedi pada cerita ini T.T

Warning : cerita ini dimungkinkan nggak jelas dan nggak nyambung,jika begitu mohon jangan berbuat kekerasan dan intimidasi kepadaku,jangan lupa untuk mengistirahatkan mata jangan terlalu lama memandang layar computer!

Twins in love

Chapter 1. Pertemuan

Diatas bukit nan jauh VOCALOID bermain-main. *gaya teletabies :D (plakk!)dipukul pake sandal T.T

Yang diatas itu nggak penting haha… sekarang waktunya serius okay aku mulai ceritanya!yosh!

Disebuah kota besar bernama Vocalopolis yang merupakan kota yang menjadi asal-muasal lahirnya penyanyi-penyanyi bersuara merdu. Hiduplah seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis. Matanya berwarna biru dengan rambut pendek yang pirang. Tubuhnya kecil dan mungil,kulitnya putih bersih. Setiap hari dia selalu berdiri di taman kota bernama Vocal garden. Dengan saputangan di atas rumput,orang-orang mulai mengelilinginya dan melemparkan kepingan-kepingan uang logam. Tentu saja pekerjaan apalagi yang ia kerjakan kecuali menjadi pengamen jalanan.

"Terima kasih,terima kasih banyak"ucapnya kepada setiap orang setelah ia selesai bernyanyi sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan semua orang yang mengerumuninyapun mulai pergi menjauh.

"20,21,22,23,24…ribu…limaratus. Ya Tuhan semakin lama mencari uang semakin sulit"keluhnya sambil duduk dibawah pohon beringin.

"Dawet…dawet…dawet ayu,neng mau es dawet?seribu segelas neng?"Kata seorang pedagang es.

"eh,kebetulan aku sedang haus pak. Satu gelas ya pak!"pesannya sambil tersenyum manis. Ketika tersenyum seakan-akan angin sepoi-sepoi menerjang orang yang melihatnya dan cahaya matahari berbinar-binar dimata si gadis manis ini.

"Okay!siapa namamu?kau sangat manis dan juga memiliki suara yang indah. Aku sering mendegarmu bernyanyi di taman ini,makanya aku tahu."Kata penjual es itu sambil menyiapkan es untuk si gadis manis kemudian menyerahkannya padanya.

"ini uangnya pak,aku Rin."

"Ooh nama yang manis,haha"tawa sang penjual es."Kenapa kau tidak masuk Vocaloid School,disana mungkin kau bisa mengembangkan bakat bernyanyimu kan?"Tanya sang penjual es kepada Rin sambil menatapnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk"Rin tersedak,air esnya tumpah ke bajunya."Aku tidak punya cukup uang,aku juga ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal tapi aku tidak punya uang."rin agak sedih.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa,bajumu basah. Untung aku membawa baju anak laki-lakikku,lebih baik kau memakainya kau gadis manis aku tak tega jika melihat kau sakit karena bajumu basah dan kedinginan."

"Terimakasih banyak."

~Sementara itu~

"Hey tuan muda Len kau mau kemana?"Tanya seorang laki-laki dari kaca sebuah mobil ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki keluar dan laridari bus."Tuan muda!"Teriaknya.

"Orang-orang macam apa mereka!Kalian pikir bisa memaksaku masuk kesekolah menyanyi macam itu!aku tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi!"teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Tuan muda kembali!"Teriak seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam dengan badan yang kekar.

"gawat!mereka menemukanku,aku harus lari lebih cepat!"pikir Len dalam hati kemudian iapun mempercepat larinya.

"_Bagiku hidup ini begitu sangat membosankan,mereka selalu memujiku atau memuji uangku aku tak perduli. Di dunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi alsan untuku hidup atupun bernyanyi. Aku tak ingin hidup ataupun benyanyi untuk sebuah kepalsuan!"_keluh Len dalam hati. Ia terus berlari-dan beralari.

~beberapa menit kemudian~

"Ah,aku benar-benar kelihatan seperti laki-laki apa lagi rambutku pendek. Hehe…"Kata Rin sambil berjalan dan memegangi pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Jika saja aku punya banyak uang untuk masuk Vocaloid school."mukanya yang ceria tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung.

"Andai saja aku bertemu seseorang yang bisa membantukku menjadi seorang penyanyi?aku ingin menjadi penyanyi!Aku ingin menjadi pe…."

"BRUUKKK!"tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari pun terjatuh bersama orang yang menabraknya.

"HEH!jangan menghalangi jalanku!"kata mereka berdua bersamaan tiba-tiba meraka terdiam dan saling menunjuk masing-masing.

"APA!"teriak mereka bersamaan.

"ini mustahil!"kata Rin kaget.

"Kau?Aku…?"

"kenapa hidupku sangan membosankan?"kata Len dengan nada dingin."Dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan dan sekarang orang berwajah persis denganku,apa mereka membayar mu untuk mengoperasi plastik wajahmu agar mirip denganku?"Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"Tanya Rin heran.

"Berapa mereka membayarmu?"Kata Len dengan nada dingin.

"Apa?"

"berapa mereka membayarmu?"

"PLAAAKKKK!"Rin menampar len.

"Dengar aku tidak operasi plastik dan aku tidak dibayar siapapun!"teriak Rin.

"Jadi kau ingin menantangku berkelahi ya?"Len mendekati Rin kemudian mendoronya kea rah tembok bangunan disekitarnya dan mencoba meraih kerah bajunya. Ia memegang kerahnya dan beriap-siap akan memukulnya. Rin memalingkan wajahnya karena takut dan tangannya berusaha melepaskan senggkraman Len pada kerah bajunya. Namun,kekuatannya tidak sebesar kekuatan Len,sekarang diapun pasarah jika harus menerima tinjuan dari Len.

"Hey kau!"kata Len sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Rin. "kau ini seorang perempuan!"katanya dingin seperti biasanya.

"A…aku memang seorang perempuan,dan aku tidak dioperasi plastik!Aku Rin seorang penyanyi jalanan dan aku tidak pernah melakukan operasi plastik!"kata Rin dengan nada takut. "Dan orang seperti kalian tidak seharusnya menuduh orang miskin seperti aku yang tidak-tidak!biarpun aku miskin aku akan menjadi seorang penyanyi…aku ingin bernyanyi!"semakin lama suaranya semakin keras.

Len hanya menatapnya kagum,kemudian Rin pun ikut menatap Len dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Begitukah?apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi?"Tanya Len.

"Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi!"teriak Rin.

Lenpun tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

~To be continued…~

Hore!akhirnya selesai chapter pertama ^^

Maaf kalo singkat banget =="

Sepertinya ceritanya mirip serial drama *bahkan kayaknya sinetron (gubrak!)

aku tinggal didekat jalan raya aku sering melihat pemudi yang mampir ke penjual es dawet di depan rumah,jadi ingin memunculkannya dalam fanfikku XD *yang mau nyobain silahkan berhenti di tenda-tenda penjual di daerah tepi jalan raya ajibarang/wangon kearah jawa timur (plakkk)dipukul gara-gara promosi T.T

Aku harap banyak yang baca and paling nggak ada yang mau comment *berharap T.T

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya…

Please Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo teman-teman ^^

I'm back! Thanks ya atas apresiasi kalian sama fanfikku ini. Aku senang kalian mau baca fanfikku T.T*terharu*

Huweeeee TT_TT *dihajar pak RT gara-gara lebay

Setelah mencoba berimajinasi lebih lanjut seharian ini,akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide *yeah!loncat-loncat

Di chapter kedua ini aku akan lebih menumbuhkan kesan percintaan remaja sesuai genrenya yaitu romance,walaupun aku nggak berpengalaman soal cinta X3 *bohong deh ==" (plakkk!)

Maaf karena tsuki nggak memasukan unsure humor

**Title** : **Twins in love**

**Summary **: Aku akan menjadi alasan kenapa kau harus bernyanyi,biarpun kau menghentikan aku. Aku akan terus memaksamu untuk bernyanyi karena kaulah orang yang akan menjadi jembatan mimpiku.

**Disclaimer** : aku masih belum tau Vocaloid milik siapa,kayanya pengembangnya Yamaha Corporation *menurut professor wiki sih gitu :)

**Genre **: Romance,drama,School life,masih berusaha mengembangkan bakat untuk mencampurkan unsur humor tapi kayanya belum berhasil

**Warning** : cerita ini hanyalah fiksi biasa,cerita dan juga karakter bukanlah asli buatan saya. Saya hanya mengembangkan imajinasi dalam otak saya. Jika terjadi ketidaknyambungan cerita harap dimaklumi.

**Chapter 2. Alasan dan Harapan**

~cerita sebelumnya~

Rin seorang penyanyi jalanan yang ingin bersekolah di Vocaloid school dan bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi professional tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Len yang merupakan pewaris kekayaan perusahaan Kagamine Record. Len kagum akan tekad kuat yang ditunjukkan Rin padanya bahwa dia berharap bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Begitukah?apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi?"Tanya Len.

"Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi!"teriak Rin.

~flashback end~

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumah dengan pintu gerbang yang tinggi dan terbuat besi-besi berkualitas. Tembok-tembok gerbang yang tinggi dengan rumput-rumput liar yang menjalar ditembok seakan-akan berusaha melindungi sebuah Isatana megah dibaliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit gerbang itu mulai terbuka dan akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah rumah megah dengan pilar-pilar besar seperti kuil-kuil dewa yunani. Tembok putih dan bunga-bunga mawar yang mengiasi taman rumah itu. Patung-patung penyanyi bersebaran di sekitar taman bunga. Pemandangan yang indah ini membuat mata tak henti-hentinya berkeliling melihat berbagai hal menarik di rumah mewah ini.

"Ini rumahku" Kata Len dengan nada dingin. "Masuklah!"

"Kau tahu ini lebih mirip istana daripada rumah!"kata rin masih kagum akan kemewahan rumah Len. Kemudian ia memandang kearah Len dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman manis yang siapa saja melihatnya seakan-akan angin sepoi-sepoi menerjang mereka dan cahaya matahari berbinar-binar disekitar Rin.

"Ah!"muka Len tiba-tiba menjadi merah ketika melihatnya. Dengan secepat kilat ia langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Rin untuk menahan rasa malunya.

"Eh,kenapa ?"Tanya Rin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"jawab Len dengan nada dingin sambil mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau aneh!"seru Rin.

"Siapa yang aneh!"bentak Len keras kemudian kembali Menatap Rin.

"Hehe…tuh kan aneh!"kata Rin, lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan senyum mautnya.

"K…Kau…senyummu itu yang aneh!jangan pernah menunjukkannya lagi padaku!"bentak Len dingin sambil berusaha memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah mulai memerah karena malu.

"Apa yang aneh dari senyumku?"

"pokoknya aneh!sudah berisik!jangan Tanya lagi!"Kata len dingin."Ayo pergi ketaman!"perintah Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Huh!orang ini benar-benar sulit ditebak keinginannya."Keluh Rin dalam hati.

~beberapa menit kemudian~

"Ayam Goreng,Ayam Bakar,Ayam panggang,Opor ayam. Mana yang harus aku makan duluan?"kata Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat makanan disekitarnya. "Ini pasti Cuma khayalanku, hey Len makanan sebanyak ini mana bisa hanya kita habiskan berdua. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh pelayan-pelayanmu makan bersama kita?"Tanya Rin polos.

"Kau ini bercanda ya!pelayan ya pelayan mana mungkin aku menyuruh mereka duduk satu meja denganku!Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku banyak orang yang mengharapkan bisa semeja makan denganku!"bentak Len kasar.

"Kenapa kau marah?ini kan bukan meja makan, mana ada meja makan ditengah taman bunga?"Kata Rin sedih,kemudian ia menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan."Baiklah,terimakasih Len-kun."

Kemudian mereka diam sejenak sambil memakan makanan yang telah tertata rapi di meja.

"Kenapa kau ingin bersekolah di Vocaloid school?dan kenapa…kenapa kau ingin menjadi penyanyi?"Tanya Len dengan nada bosan.

"Hah!"Rin kaget."Tentu saja karena aku senang bernyanyi kan?saat kau bernyanyi dan setiap orang mendengarnya , menikmatinya lagu yang kau nyanyikan kemudian mereka akan menampilkan berbagai ekspresi diwajah mereka. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan,itu berarti lagu kita sampai ke hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya."Rin memandang len sejenak kemudian menarik napasnya lagi dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Harapan dan juga Alasan yang saling berkaitan. Karena aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku menyanyi maka timbulah harapan mengapa aku ingin menjadi penyanyi"lanjut Rin."Tapi sepertinya Len-kun tidak mempunyai itu ya"ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Jadilah pasangan duetku?aku akan memfasilitasi biaya hidupmu dan sekolahmu."kata Len lirih."Aku mohon!jika aku bersama orang yang berambisi menjadi penyanyi sepertimu,mungkin aku akan mengetahui alasan dan harapan dalam hidupku. Atau mengetahui alasanku untuk bernyanyi,dan jika suatu saat aku tidak bisa menemukkan alasan dan harapanku…aku ingin kau dapat mencarikkannya untukku."

"Kau seperti orang yang tersesat,maka karena itu aku akan menjadi kompas bagimu. Itu sebagai tanda terimakasihku. Dan sekarang lihatlah aku sebagai alasan kenapa kau harus bernyanyi. Aku tahu Len-kun orang yang baik. Kata rin mantap." kau adalah jembatan bisa memperkokohnya dan kau bisa merobohkannya. _Aku akan menjadi alasan kenapa kau harus bernyanyi, biarpun kau menghentikan aku. Aku akan terus memaksamu untuk bernyanyi karena kaulah orang yang akan menjadi jembatan mimpiku._"

"Kau orang yang optimis."kata Len sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Hah!kau bisa tersenyum juga?aku pikir kau seperti es atau bahkan seperti batu. Keras dan tidak berperasaan!kau ini orang yang aneh."kata Rin

"sudah aku bilang jangan mengatakan aku aneh!"

"Kau aneh!aneh…aneh…aneh!"

"diam dan makanlah!lihat kau cara makanmu seperti anak kecil,bagaimana kau bisa belepotan seperti itu?"

"bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan selusin sendok dan garpu dihadapanku. Bukankah akan lebih mudah dan praktis jika makan menggunakan tangan."keluh Rin.

Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan.

"Alasan dan harapan…aku tidak pernah berpikir soal itu. untuk sementara dia bisa menjadi alasan untukku bernyanyi. Semangatnya akan membuatku merasa ingin bernyanyi. Aku akan bernyanyi!"Kata Len dalam hati.

~to be continued…~

Akhirnya chapter kedua selesai ^^

Sebenarnya aku sudah tidur kemudian terbangun lagi,aku tidur untuk membuat mimpi siapa tahu ada ide hahaha :D *(plakkk!)T.T

Nb. Terinspirasi dari ipin dan upin yang suka makan ayam,maka aku munculkan berbagai hidangan ayam dalam fanfik ini *ngiler.

Di cerita ini Kagamine record adalah perusahaan musik terkenal di Vocalopolis yang bekerjasama dengan vocaloid school untuk menciptakan penyanyi-penyanyi professional. Orang tua Len telah meninggal dunia dan perusahaannya dikelola oleh pihak vocaloid school sampai Len bisa lulus dari vocaloid school dan dapat menangani perusahaan sendiri.

Huah maaf nggak bisa ngedongeng fic ini panjang-panjang soalnya Tsuki punya banyak tugas school, laporan PR de el el. Buset dah kadang Tsuki jadi males sekolah gara-gara PR dan tugas *dilempar penghapus ==a

Terimakasih banyak udah baca fanfikku. Seperti biasa mungkin ceritanya rada aneh hahaha *(plakkk!)T.T

Jangan lupa tunggu chapter berikutnya….I'll be back! *ngilang no jutsu

Please Review

YAY~ waktunya balas review

Ruuya ruu-chan : jah cincau, aku malah pengennya es mambo XD*lho?* huah tsuki takut nggak bisa berhumor ==a

In-Chan Sakura : thanks atas nasehatnya, hmm akan aku perbaiki :D

Hikari Kamishiro : thanks senpai ^^, bukan wajah kembar tapi ngga da hubungan darah. Maaf akan aku perhatikan biar ngga typo lagi

Shiney Moon: terimakasih ^^, wah aku bersemangat berapi-api klo disemangatin gitu, soal yang teletabies itu saya pasti lagi stress *dihajar lala dan po =="

Miracle Sound: iya salam kenal senpai…haha ga tau tuh aku asal namain plak *plak. Sekarang udah update


	3. Chapter 3

Sekarang pukul 22:29 huweeeeeeeeee aku kena penyakit nggak bisa tidur lagi T.T besok ada ulangan nggak ya*(bukkk!)has been gampared

Wah mata aku tambah item nih entar kaya beruang,ya tapi mau gimana lagi ya orang mataku nggak bisa kompromi

Maaf ya temen-temen pasti udah nunggu chapter lanjutannya kan hohoho….?*Pede mode on (plakkk! has been plaked

maaf lama nggak update lagi banyak tugas =="

Nih aku udah updatein biarpun mungkin nggak nyambung XD

Thanks untuk yang ngereview ntar messegenya tsuki bales dengan segera ini tsuki lagi ngebut jadi belum sempet :)

Title : twins in love

Summary : ah udah mulai malas ngetik

Diclaimmer : masih I don't know tapi setahuku professor wiki bilangnya pengembangnya Yamaha Corporation

Genre : romance,drama,school life

Warning : mala mini lagi males jadi maaf kalau ceritanya nggak jelas

Chapter 3. Janji

~kisah sebelumnya~

Len-kun berniat menjadikan Rin sebagai pasangan duetnya. Rin yang mengganggap bahwa Len adalah jembatan mimpinya untuk seorang penyanyi professionalpun menerimanya. Apakah semangat Rin dalam bernyanyi akan membangkitkan hati Len untuk melantunkan sebuah lagu?

~end flashback~

Didalam ruangan luas disebuah gedung putih tampak berjejer ratusan kursi rapid an sebuah panggung dengan sebuah mimbar yang mewah. Atap ruangan itu keliahatan sangat tinggi menambah kesan luas ruangan tersebut. Didalamnya murid-murid duduk dengan rapi sambil mendengarkan ceramah dari seorang yang sedari tadi sedang berdiri diatas mimbar dan berbicara panjang lebar tentang peraturan sekolah kepada para murid-murid baru.

"sekolah yang baik dan berkualitas harus memiliki peraturan yang baik dan berkualitas juga. Itulah kenapa Vocaloid school selalu dibanggakan mutunya. Sungguh membanggakan kalian dapat masu kesekolah yang mencetak banyak sekali biduan-biduan bersuara merdu bagaikan suara dewa-dewi."ceramah orang yang sekarang berdiri dimimbar dengan panjang lebar.

Terlihat seseorang beramput pirang dengan pakaian sekolanya yang berwarna putih keluar ruangan itu dengan wajah bosan. Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya keluar ruangan. Matanya yang berwarna biru akua dan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna birupun mengikuti sosoknya yang mulai menjauh itu. Sementara itu anak-anak lain masih mendengarkan ceramah dengan cermat dan seksama.

"peraturan pertama selama berada diasrama murid perempuan tidak boleh berkunjung ke kamar murid laki-laki dan sebaliknya. Jam tidur adalah jam 9 malam jika diketahui ada yang keluar lebih dari jam 9 malam maka akan dikenakkan sanksi."lanjut ceramah itu begitu panjang lebar.

Seorang murid yang duduk dikursi paling belakang malah asyik tidur pulas dan bertamasya kedunia mimpi. Wajahnya sangat manis ketika kedua matanya tertutup. Nampak sedikit rambutnya mulai menutupi wajahnya.

"hey?apa kau tidak apa-apa?"terdengar suara seseorang disebelahnya namun nampaknya suara itu tak dapat mengeluarkannya dari jeratan mimpi yang sedang menahanya untuk tetap terlelap.

"hey!"kata orang tadi sambil memukul lembut pipi murid itu. Dan ternyata usahanya itu berhasil. Perlahan-lahan murid itu mulai membuka matanya.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut biru pendek tiba-tiba terlihat dari kedua mata biru bening gadis itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan ramah kepadanya.

"Hah!KAITO-sama!" teriaknya keras karena kaget.

Murid-murid yang didekatnyapun langsung menoleh kepadanya. Namun tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut biru itu langsung menutup mulutnya untuk mengurangi kegaduhan. Kemudian tersenyum kepada semua orang yang sekarang sedang menatap dua orang itu heran namun semua mulai melepaskan pandangan pada dua orang itu.

"apa aku sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan kaito-sama? Aku bermimpi bertemu penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal belakangan ini." Gumamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"nah sekarang apa kau yakin ini mimpi gadis kecil?"katanya sambil menepuk pipi gadis kecil itu dan mengembangan senyum bibirnya.

"Jadi aku tidak bermimpi ya?senangnya hehe…"Kata Rin gadis yang sedari tadi tidur tanpa mendengarkan ceramah itu sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada orang dihadapannya. "Oya aku kan sudah 14 tahun kenapa masih dibilang kecil." Keluhnya lirih.

"Apa?"kata kaito heran kemudian tertawa mendengar kata-kata Rin."rin-chan wajahmu lumayan mirip dengan seseorang ya?"lanjutnya sekarang iya mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. "Apa hubungnmu dengan orang itu?"

"Ah itu….Emmm…..Anuuu….Aaa…nu.."Kata Rin bingung.

Rin membatu dan membisu karena dia takut jika dia salah bicara sepatah kata saja len pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

~sementara itu~

"Len-kun?" panggil seseorang dengan nada cemas kepada Len yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi ditaman sekolah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikuti aku?"kata Len dingin.

"Kau masih marah padaku ya?"Lanjutnya seseorang tadi kemudian duduk disamping Len.

Len hanya diam kemudian meletakan headset ketelinganya. Sebelum headseat itu terpasang sebuah tangan telah menyambar tangannya dam membuat headset itu jatuh dari genggaman Len.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan Miku-sama!"teriak Len geram.

"Sejak kapan kau membanggillku sopan dengan dengan embel-embel sama len-kun?panggil aku miku-nee seperti dulu saja okay?"kata Miku sambil menatap Len tajam. "siapa dia?pasangan duetmu kah?"

"bukan urusanmu!"kata Len dingin dan langsung memalingkan mukanya untuk menghindari tatapan miku.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku?iya kan!"kata miku sekarang sambil sedikit mengerutkan alisanya. Sementara itu len memilih diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Betapa aku ingin bernyanyi bersamamu Len?apa kau tahu itu?"

"kau tak perlu melakukannya bukankah kau sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal sekarang?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan,kenapa kau begini kepadaku!Kau marah karena aku melanggar janjikku?"sekarang nada bicara miku semakin keras.

~5tahun yang lalu~

"Miku-nee jika aku sudah masuk vocaloid school,maukah miku-nee jmenjadi pasangan duetku?"katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajahnya yang merah karena tersipu malu. Sejak kecil Len selalu bersama Miku. Bisa dikatakan Miku adalah cinta pertamanya, seseorang yang pertama kali ia sukai.

"Tentu saja Len-kun aku kan menyayangimu hehe…kau selalu saja menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku?"kata miku sambil tersenyum . "sekarang tidurlah akan ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu."pintanya pada Len.

"Miku !"teriak sesorang menuju ke ruangan itu membuat dua orang yang didalamnya langsung menghadap ke sumber suara itu. Suara itu adalah suara ayah Len yang mulai berjalan menghampiri Miku dan mulai menjabat tanganya dengan senyum bangga.

"Akhirnya lagu yang kau bawakan bersama kaito laku keras dipasaran. Kau dan kaito memang pasangan duet yang hebat!"puji ayah pada Miku.

Mendengar kata-kata itu Len merasa tertipu dan hatinya merasa sangat sakit dan cemburu tanpa sadar rasa sakit hati dan cemburunya mendorong kedua kakinya untuk belari keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Sekarang dia berlari dengan penuh rasa kecewa.

"len-kun?maaf?"kata miku dalam hati.

"Biarkan saja anak itu Miku,sekarang berkosentrasilah untuk album duetmu dengan kaito bukankah kau membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk pengobatan saudaramu?"Kata ayah Len sambil memegang bahu miku yang saat itu mulai meneteskan air matanya.

~End flashback~

"Kau tidak tahu alasanku kena…."Kata-kata Miku tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat Len berdiri dan mulai meninggalkannya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa duduk dikursi itu dengan sedih sambil meliaht punggung Len yang semakin menjauh.

…..To be continued…..

Hoam sekarang uadah jam 00:04 tapi belu tidur juga T.T*gile ni mata kelelawar kali ya jam segini belum mau merem

Sekian tanganku udah pegel teman-teman semoga dapat mengibur

Terimakasih udah baca fanfikku yang aneh ini hahaha *(deshh!)has ben tendanged gara-gara gaje


End file.
